dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Run
On the Run is the 13th chapter of the game. It is in the perspective of Connor and Kara. 'Flowchart' 'Squat' *Morning in squat *Explore Squat **Read Cyber-wildlife **Read Android and Canada **Revive fire **Look at Ralph's stuff ***Steal money **Read leaflet **Check on Alice *Go upstairs **Cut and color hair ***Brown ***Black ***White ***Blonde **Change clothes ***Forget gun ***Take gun back *Remove LED **Find dead body *Go downstairs *Police arrives *Ralph wants a family meal **Sit **Refuse to sit ***Ralph threatens Alice *Sit at table **Try to convince Ralph **Discuss corpse ***Ralph apologizes ****Disturbed by Connor **Threaten Ralph ***Disturbed by Connor *Connor investigates squat *Enter squat *Interrogate Squat Android **Squat android informs on AX400 **Squat android stays silent ***Investigate squat ground floor ****Check table ****Analyze squat android ****Check fireplace ****Check kitchen ****Check upstairs ****Check arcade machine ****Check underneath the stairs *****Squat Android Attacks Connor ******AX400 and Child Escaped *******Connor Pursues Kara (see part at the end) ****Hank commands Connor to leave *****Squat android disappears ******'Kara & Alice were undiscovered in the squat' 'Eastern Motel' *Morning in Motel *Talk to Alice **Draw bath for Alice ***Cut and Color hair ****Brown ****Black ****White ****Blonde *Remove LED **Finish Drawing Bath **Explore Motel room ***Look at the Clock ***Look Outside ***Read Cyber-wildlife ***Read Android and Canada ***Look at the painting *Change Channel **Alice hears about Todd Williams **Cheer Alice up **Look for breakfast ***Spot police forces *Connor investigates motel *Interrogate receptionist *Follow Hank **Check the door ***Connor persues Kara **Hank checks hotel room ***Kara and Alice in the street ****Sneak past Police force *****'Reached the train safely' ****Spotted by police *****Kara & Alice Run Away ******Connor Pursues Kara 'Parking Lot' *Morning in Parking lot *Leave Alice asleep in car *Explore parking lot **Find some rusted scissors ***Cut and color hair ****Brown ****Black ****White ****Blonde *****Remove LED **Find burned android **Try to open car trunk ***Find crowbar ****Find some clothes **Read Cyber-wildlife **Read Android and Canada **Check Neighborhood ***Police in vicinity **Wake up Alice **Leave Parking Lot **Connor investigates Supermarket **Police don't have a lead **Kara and Alice in the street ***Sneak past Police force ****'Reached the train safely' ***Spotted by police ****Kara & Alice Run Away *****Connor Pursues Kara 'Connor Persues Kara' Run Toward Their Last Known Position *Reach Fence Too Late **'Kara & Alice Vanished' *Reach Fence On Time **'Kara & Alice Crossed the Highway' *Reach Fence in Time **Kara & Alice Are at the Highway ***Kara & Alice Reach Middle Section ****Hank orders Connor not to go *****Connor Obeys Hank's Order ******Kara & Alice Get to the Other Side *******'Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side' ******Car Hits Kara & Alice *******'Kara & Alice Died on the Highway' ******Connor Pursues AX400 *******Connor Reaches Middle Section ********Kara & Alice Cross Last Section *********Connor Catches Kara **********Kara Loses Connor ***********Connor avoids collision ***********Connor hit by a car ************'Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side' *******Car Hits Connor ********Kara and Alice Get to the Other Side *********'Kara & Alice Reached the Other Side' ********Car Hits Kara & Alice *********'Kara & Alice Died on the Highway' Category:Chapters